


The Boondock Saints Three

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Boondock Saints Three, Connor MacManus/Original Female Character/Murphy MacManus, F/M, MacManus Smut, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Twincest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polygomy, Religion, Smut, Smutt, Threesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Connor and Murphy felt the pull of their heart the moment they’d laid their eyes on Fionna, there was no denying it. There was also no denying what the three would have to do for revenge and justice after the tragic murder of a beloved family member and friend.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I’ve been writing for a while, it was supposed to be an epic oneshot but I’ve decided to break it into drabble sized chapters to have something to post inbetween Whiskey. This is my first time writing the twins, so please be gentle with me. I do not own BDS or any of the characters created by Troy Duffy, I just have fun with them. Do not repost my work anywhere. I’ll find you.

 

  


 

_“The infamous MacManus Brothers were released from Hoag Maximum Security Prison earlier this morning after officially being paroled after serving 10 years of their 25 to life sentence. No word yet what they’re plans are to do with their new found freedom.”_

“Th-th-th b-b-boys be a c-c-comin’, lass, w-we must pre-pre-pre- Oh fuck, we must have everyt’ing ready.”

“No one’s coming, Granda, calm down before you give yourself a stroke.” She replied, rolling her eyes as she downed the shot in front of her and turned the TV off. 

“Th-Th-The Lord spoke to me, child, j-j-jus’ like last time, th-th-they’s a c-c-comin’.”

“The Lord’s always talking to you, Granda.” She snorted, shaking her head and stood from her place at the bar to make her way upstairs to bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The loud shouting and banging was enough for her, and she dragged herself out of the comfortable cocoon she’d encased herself in to march downstairs to the bar and throw the door open. 

“Okay, that’s e-fucking-nough. Some people actually have stuff tomorrow, you know, Granda? You need to be in bed!” She shouted as she burst through, all eyes immediately gravitating to her.

“And who be d’is, Doc?” One of the brothers, she knew from news reports to be Connor, asked, turning an amused grin on his face to her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand that was holding the bottle of liquor while looking her up and down.

“B-B-Boys, you remember Fe-Fe-Fe, oh FUCK this is me grand daughter.” 

Connor’s twin, Murphy’s, eyes immediately widened in shock, and his brother took a step back against the railing of the bar and placed a hand over his heart.

“Fionna? This lass be Fionna? Why, you were but a wee lil’ girlie with piggytails the last time we saw ye.” Connor mused, placing the liquor bottle down on the dilapidated bar top.

“Aye, ye’ve grown rightly,” Murphy agreed, nodding his head as he snatched the whiskey up for himself.

“Yeah, that’s what occurs in twenty years. People grow.” She replied haughtily, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the bottle from Murphy’s grasp, earning her another surprised look of amusement.

“Nice slippers ye got dere, love. Sorry ta have woken ye.” Connor apologized, holding his hands up in surrender as he continued to chuckle while gazing down at the bunny slippers adorning her small feet. 

“Fuck you. Stop messing with the poor man, and Granda, go to bed! It’s nearly 2 in the mornin’! You’re too old to be up drinking at this hour!” She scolded, turning her attention back to the elderly man who had about 6 empty shot glasses in front of him.

“L-L-Lass, y-y-ye don’ have ta l-l-look after me, d-d-da-FUCK.” 

She cocked an eyebrow at him, shaking her head as she screwed the lid back on the bottle of whiskey and placed it behind the counter where it belonged, “Aye, Granda, you’re right, I don’t, but someone’s gotta. Now get your ass to bed!”

She shooed him up the stairs to his room before returning down to the brothers, her arms crossing as she stood in the doorway trying to to decide what to do with them for the night. 

“There’s the storage room upstairs if you’d like, otherwise I suspect you’d remember where the drunkard blankets are kept. Don’t drunk anymore of my Granda’s booze, and keep your volume to a minimum. Good night.”

The brothers both looked at her with blank stares for a moment before Connor smacked his brother in the chest with the back of his hand. Murphy let out a cough of air and stuttered, “Ye sure ye don’ want to have a drink wit’ us?”

She snorted at them as she uncrossed her arms, “No thank you, I have places to be in the morning. Good night.” She hit the light switch by the door, turning off the over head lights to wear the only thing still shining were the Irish colored garland lights over the mirror of the bar. She exited the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the brothers still standing there speechless.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Murphy and Connor both felt something the moment they turned around and laid eyes on the beautiful black haired girl. Her eyes were just as blue as the coast of Ireland and for a moment, and some form of electricity ran through the both of them that reminded them of the feeling of being  _home._  

“She’s too young, Murph. Girl’s almost half our age.” Connor chastised, scolding himself more than he probably was his brother as they tucked themselves into a booth in the back of the bar. 

“Aye.” Murphy agreed reluctantly, closing his eyes with a sigh, “But ye can’t deny ye felt it, brot’er”

“We’re gonna have to, t’looks like. She didn’ seem to pleased to have us.”

 “I’m sure we can change that.” Murphy nodded with his eyes still closed before settling in to sleep. 

Connor closed his eyes as well but his mind still spun around the pretty woman. The last time they’d seen her she was almost still a baby, and now here she was a grown woman. He really was getting old. 

As he dozed off he couldn’t keep his thoughts from wondering back to her, though, and the intense sense of  _need_  that crowded his veins whenever he pictured her pretty smile.


	2. Trouble

She was startled from her prayer when the loud bang of the doors closing echoed through the Cathedral. Her head instinctively jerked to the source of the sound to find the two brother’s crossing themselves with the Holy Water. She whipped her head back around quickly, just in time for them not to see her face as she bowed her head back and continued the prayer she was reciting. The rest of the great room was empty, as it was still earlier than the beginning of the first morning mass, and she could sense the brother’s breathing even with them perched in a pew rows and rows and rows away from her.

_Lord, give me clarity, to decipher what I’m meant to do. Give me strength and intelligence to make the right decision. In Christ’s name._

Fiona Crossed herself and raised from her seat to step forward past the podium to the statue of the Savior. She kissed his feet and Crossed herself again before turning and focusing her attention on the door she was headed towards. The brothers both raised their heads after she’d passed them without a word and turned to face each other with a knowing expression. There was another bout of static in the air as she pushed open the doors and disappeared from their view.

 

* * *

 

 

Fionna was attempting to recover herself from the rush of blood throughout her body, her brain almost feeling fried. She hadn’t slept much the night before, and here she was seeking Sanctuary from her thoughts only to have the center of her anxiety find her. She’d been trying hard to forget about the spark she felt when she burst into the room, the same blush gathering blood in her cheeks again as she checked herself again and made her way down the steps to hail a cab.

“Ye mind carpoolin’, lass?” A deep Irish lilt sang behind her, and her eyes widened and face flushed again as she whipped her head around in it’s direction. Connor stood next to his brother on the bottom step and they were simultaneously lighting cigarettes. 

“I do actually. You know I don’t know you, correct?” Fionna replied, her nervousness making her snappy as she observed them. 

“Sure ya do, love. I’m sure ye Granda’s tol’ ye about us, surely?” Connor asked, smirk playing on his lips innocently. 

She snorted, rolling her eyes and shaking her head to gaze away from them for a moment before looking back, “Enough for me to know you two are trouble.”

Both men grinned and chuckled at her in unison, the choreography of it all making Fionna’s head quirk owlishly to the side for a moment before a cab pulled up to the curb and gathered her attention. She opened the door and climbed in, only to be squished between the two brother’s who crawled in on either side of her before she had the chance to stop them.

“Jesus H. Christ.” She mumbled, wiggling her arms free from where they’d been pinned to her sides with a sigh. 

“Lord’s name, Lass. Ya jus’ got out of church.” Connor tisked while grinning down playfully at her. 

“Where to, guys?” The cabbie asked, Bostonian accent thicker than the mustache displayed across his face. 

“Boston University, please,” Fionna answered, her eyes side-glancing back and forth at the brothers, before explaining to them, “I have to go to school, boys.”

“Of course, lass. Our mot’er would have our necks if we didn’ escort ye, though. A pretty girl like yerself shouldn’ be alone in the big streets of the city, ye know.” Connor offered coolly, his eyes moving from Fionna’s face to Murphy, who’d been his usually quiet self, save the smug smirk plastered on his face. He offered his brother a nod in agreement, earning him a wink from him and a sigh from the girl. 

“I knew you two were trouble.” She murmered grumplily, sulking in her crammed place between the twins as the taxi pulled away from the curb. 

 

* * *

 

 

“T’ink she felt it too, Murph?” Connor asked after they both waved her goodbye and began their walk down the street. 

Murphy shrugged, flicking the collar of his coat up around his neck before glancing at his brother, “Dunno.”

“I t’ink she did.” Connor assumes, nodding his head with a smile creeping across his face, “Did ye see her face?”

“Aye,” Murphy replies, tilting his head in agreement. 

“So what are we doin’ wit’ the first day of our freedom, bro’ter?”

“Need to call Smecker or Bloom, check on Rome.” Murphy answers, looking to his twin who nods his head in understanding. 

“Hopefully they’ll know where the little spic is. Can’t believe he jus’ disappeared.”

“Prolly put under some protection, don’ ye think?” Murphy offers, digging in his pocket to find his cigarettes, “Like Smecker did wit’ everyone else.” 

“Well, s’only one way ta find out.”


	3. Irish Spitfire

“RONNY! GET YA FUCKIN’ ARSE OFF THE DAMN TABLE!” Fionna barked, her bite hidden by the laugh that erupted through her at the sight of one of the regular patrons  drunkenly standing on one of the booth’s table tops. She’d been tending the bar all afternoon, helping herself to about half of one of the bottles of whiskey as payment for her troubles. 

“Got ta bit of a lilt to ya there, lass, ye Irish comin’ out?” Connor smirked as him and Murphy both sat down in front of her before greeting the old friend’s who shouted their names. 

Fionna’s face flushed as the heat crept up her chest, her ears burning from the sparks immediately flooding her bloodstream. Murphy smiled at her shyly before biting his lip and adverting his eyes around the room and asking, “Where’s Doc?”

“He’ll be down in a bit, he’s been recovering all day since you three decided to drink half the inventory las’ night.” Fionna replied, her voice full of annoyance as she shook her head and brought the bottle she’d been taking advantage of to her lips for another shot.

“T’ink we can get somat’at, love?” Connor inquired, his head jutting to the bottle in her hand. 

“No.” Was her simple reply. 

“An’ why not?” He scoffed back, jerking his head as if offended and raising one eyebrow in challenge.

“This is mine. Severance from having to deal with ye two.” She answered, the accent shining through her drawl again, pinging both twins in the chest at once before she gestured to the back of the bar and continued, “There’s a visitor over in the back booth that’s been waiting for you for about a half hour now, bought a whole bottle of the good stuff when he arrived.” 

Both men turned their head in the direction she’d pointed, and their eyes met with none other than Former Detective Duffy. They quickly made their way over to the man as he stood, clasping an arm around each other the brothers as they did the same to him.

“It’s good to see you boys back,” Duffy smiled, sitting back down in the booth as Connor and Murphy did the same on the other side of him. 

“Good ta be back, man.” Murphy replied as he watched him pour three shots of the amber liquid and pass them both a glass. They lifted them in salutations, knocking them back quickly as the sound of Fionna’s voice was heard coming from the bar.

“Touch me again, asshole, and your hand will be broke!” 

The brother’s looked at each other for a moment before looking to Duffy, all three men’s mouths displaying the same straight line of annoyance. They removed themselves from teh booth to make their way to stand behind the man who’d been accused of touching the girl.

“Come on, love, I’s just playin!” He slurred, hand reaching out again over the bar top to play with a piece of her hair. Fionna instantly recoiled away, and the drunken man was clasped on each of his shoulders by brother’s hand. 

“Do believe the lass said not to touch her, didn’ she?” Connor tutted, the man turning around to point a finger in their faces.

“I’s jus’ havin’ a lil’ bit of fun wit’ the girl, boyos. FeFe here’s a spitfire, she is.” The man excused before turning back around and gesturing to Fionna, “Aren’t ye girl?”

His question was answered by Fionna’s fist flying over the counter top and into the man’s face, the loud crack of his nose collapsing unmistakable even over the noisy bar.

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that,” She growled, anger flaring her nostrils as she watched him clutch his face with his hands. Duffy reacted instantly, gripping the man strongly by the bicep and leading him towards the door. 

“Jesus Christ, woman,” Connor gasped with an amused chuckle, looking to his brother who was biting his thumb while looking at her with equal surprise, “Remind me ta not piss ye off,” 


	4. Goodbye

“Tammy, can you go check on Granda for me please?” Fionna asked the waitress, wondering why he still hadn’t made his way down stairs. The bar was busy, and although he wasn’t as helpful as he claimed to be behind the counter, he could at least keep the patrons under control a little better then she could. Tammy nodded her head and made her way up the stairs, dropping off the brother’s food they’d ordered on the way. The three men at the table seemed enraptured by each other, deep in a conversation spoken in hushed whispers. Fionna had returned her attention to tabbing out a very intoxicated Ronny and collecting her tips when the sudden scream that was Tammy burst through the door to the stairway. 

“Fe- oh my God!” She sobbed, doubling over with her hands clasped over her face and tears streaming down her eyes. Murphy was instantly grasping her elbow to keep her from falling as Connor and Duffy bolted up the stairs. 

Without needing an explanation, Fionna bound herself up the steps, willing her worst nightmares to not be true. She was met with the sight of Connor bent over her grandfather, his body wracking with deep sobs while Duffy had a hand on his shoulder for condolences. Her mind went blank and she could barely make out the shouts and echos of more footsteps bound themselves up the steps. Her legs gave out from underneath her and before she had a chance to fall to the floor, Murphy’s arms were around her, pulling her to his chest to and holding her head close, his lips finding the crown of her hair as he squeezed his own eyes shut.

The image of the man with his arms crossed over his chest and pennies in his eyes would be burned into their skulls forever.

* * *

 

 

There was a grand party for her grandfather, thrown in the Irish neighborhood on the block where the bar was hidden after the quiet funeral. Connor and Murphy silently stood on either side of Fionna through the entirety of it all, the comfort of each other protecting the three. By the time the festivities were over Fionna had finished a bottle of her Granda’s favorite whiskey all by herself.

“Ye should get yerself into bed, lass.” Murphy whispered as he sat beside her behind the bar after it’d closed for the night. He pulled the handle of the bottle from her grasp and chugged the rest in two gulps before letting it roll away. 

Fionna pressed her temple into his shoulder, her drunken eyes closing as she inhaled his scent. She opened her eyes again when she felt Connor’s presence looming over her. He reached a hand out for her to take, her delicate and shaky fingers finding his own as he hoisted her up.

Murphy grunted as he stood from his place as well, noting the look in Fionna’s bloodshot, watery orbs when she rasped, “Will you stay?”


	5. Mourning

_“South Boston mourns the death of a beloved community member tonight, the owner of popular Irish pub, McGinty’s, passed away earlier this week and was laid to rest earlier today. There has been no word on how he died.”_

* * *

 

 

Connor and Murphy were both lying in her bed on either side of her, staring at each other in silent telepathic conversation. They both saw what she saw, knew that all three of them were well aware of the cause of her grandfather’s death. The brothers felt the heat of their hearts pulling them to make sure that she got the vengeance she deserved. That her soul had closure and they themselves could heal. Doc had been like a father to them and the weight of his death burdened their conscience for more reason than one. They both knew that whoever ended the old man’s life had been there to send them a message.

 

* * *

 

_Destroy all which is evil, so that which is good may flourish._

Fionna burst forth from her encasement behind the two men’s arms, her body bolting upright, shaking and sweating. The nightmare trembling through her to the core. Murphy and Connor’s hands brushed her sticky hair away from her face, their attempts to sooth her irritating her anxiety more. Glancing at the clock, she threw the covers away from her legs and pulled on her pants and boots, lighting a cigarette before heading into the living room to retrieve her coat. The twins followed her quickly, tugging on their own clothing before chasing after her down the street towards the Cathedral.

The woman dropped to her knees once she reached the end of the isle, her mouth moving to kiss the concrete beneath the crucifix as she began to pray. She felt the brother’s drop bow themselves at her flank, could sense them crossing themselves before reciting their own prayers.

She prayed for strength and deliverance from the evil that took her Grandfather, she prayed for his soul and for her own, and for that of the two vigilantes at her sides. She knew what must be done and she knew that she must be apart of it. She knew that they would be coming for her next.


	6. Information

Smecker and Bloom received the same phone call only minutes apart, both booking incognito flights to Boston as fast as their scammed credit cards could process. They arrived at the bar at the same time, both coming from different directions on the street and meeting outside the doors. The older man, now deep into his seventies gave the woman the same smug smirk he always did as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek before holding the door open for him to enter.

They were greeted by the boys as they sat down at the bar, the Connor and Murphy kissing Eunice’s cheeks before shaking Paul’s hand. Fionna stayed as silent as she had been since the night they’d found him, but poured everyone a shot of whiskey none the less.

“It could have been a number of scumbags that are after you two,” Smecker said thoughtfully, bringing his glass to his lips for a taste of the amber liquor, shaking his head in disappointment, “With the media frenzy of you boys’ release, the Russians, the Italians, Hell, even the-”

“Irish,” Fionna said quietly, finishing Paul’s sentence before he could. She had four sets of eyes on her, waiting for her to continue. She cleared her throat and blinked her eyes free of the tears that were trying to escape, downing the rest of her drink before she planted her hands on the counter top of the bar to lean against, “I got myself into some trouble a couple years ago.”  
  


“What kind of trouble, sweetie?” Eunice asked, lips pursed and eyes calculating.

“The money and drugs kind.” Fionna responded, her face unreadable and blank. Eunice nodded in understanding and Fionna went on, “Granda knew most of them, struck a deal. When they heard you were coming back, they made sure he knew not to associate with you. But he did anyway,” She rolled her shoulder with a shrug and poured herself another shot.

“So now our own kind’s after us?” Connor questioned, his brows furrowing in disbelief, “S’Ridiculous.”

“Irish Mafia swooped in when Yakavetta was officially done for. With you two gone, it was like cookies left out for Santa Clause. They control everything deep, dark, and dangerous around here now.” Smecker explained, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep puff as he turned his attention to fully fall on Fionna, “That mean’s they’re gonna be lookin’ for you, sweetheart.”

“We’re not leavin’ ‘er,” Murphy promised, bouncing on his feet nervously as he bit his thumb. His eyes found Fionna’s and she couldn’t look away, her throat suddenly dry and burning. She forced a small smile onto her face for him, which he shyly returned. Connor nodded in agreement with his brother and promised to keep her safe.


	7. Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a big pile of smut. Enjoy <3

Connor had gone out that evening to fetch the three dinner from the italian place a few blocks over, leaving Murphy and Fionna alone to stare at her TV together. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but an all too consuming electricity raging through both of them that neither one could ignore.

The man couldn’t help himself, it’d been wayyyyy too long and the girl was not hiding the fact that she felt comfortable around him. She’d changed into a pair of wayyyyy too tight yoga pants and a camisole, her hair piled in a loose bun ontop her head. He snatched her by the hand and pulled her into his lap, the squeal of surprise that left her mouth making his dick twitch.

He wasted no time molding his lips to hers, his tongue pushing through her teeth to lap at her sweetness. She moaned at the taste of him and curled her arms around his neck as she re-positioned herself to straddle his thighs, his hands tracing her curves delicately.

“Fuck, sweethear’,” He rasped when she ground herself onto his hardness, his jeans tightening and zipper biting. His fingers dug into her hips and ass, rolling her off of him to lay her down the length of the sofa. He crawled up her body and boxed her in with his large arms and strong shoulders, his face diving into the warmth of her neck.

“Murph,” She whined as she bucked up against him, her hands moving to unbutton his jeans and push them down for him to kick off. She removed her own pants as he took off his shirt, the sight of him bare making her bite her lip in need. 

He wasn’t patient enough to let her take off the tank top covering her chest, instead opting to just push it off of her shoulders and down to her waist, freeing her breasts for him to lick and suck on and bite. He extracted whimpers and whines from Fionna’s mouth as her lithe body writhed beneath him, his painfully hard dick jumping as it slid between her wet folds.

“F-f-fuck,” She choked as he gripped himself and took position, looking her in the eyes one last time for confirmation. When he received no argument, he plunged into her, filling her to the hilt and making her pussy contract around him as she adjusted to his girth. 

Murphy let out a grunt with every snap of his hips as he pinned her thighs to the cushions by the backs of her knees. She was spread wide for him on the couch, her eyes rolling back into her head as he hit her deep. She keened and wailed for him as he pummeled into her, the warmth in her belly quickly spreading throughout her body.

“Fuck,” Murphy growled, sweat dripping from his forehead onto her chest as he adjusted her legs together and threw them both over one of his shoulders, her ass being pulled into his lap for him to squeeze. 

“Mur-ur-urrphhh,” She moaned, her breath labored and raspy as she gripped the headboard behind her for leverage as she began to move in rhythm with him, both their hips sliding together perfectly, the drag of his thick cock driving her wild. 

“That’s it, Fionna, le’ go fer me, lass.” He praised as he began to feel her walls flutter around him, the constriction pushing him closer to his own edge. He quickened the pace of his bruising thrusts, pumping in and out of her with abandon as her mewls and screams egged him on. She erupted over him like a tidal wave, her pussy near gushing as it gripped him in pleasure as her body vibrated beautifully. Her eyes went glassy and her mouth slack as he let out a final grunt of release, spilling into her with thick ropes of his hot fluid as her muscles continued to milk him. 

“Fuckin’ Christ, girl,” He panted, his sweaty forehead resting between the valley of her chest as collapsed against her and caught his breath. She chuckled in response and tapped him on the shoulder to let her up, making her way to the shower as he redressed. She closed the bathroom door at the same time as the front one opened with Connor carrying dinner.


	8. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, with the other brother :)

She had just gotten done shaving and rinsing her hair when she heard the doorknob jiggle and the creak of the hinges. She kept her eyes closed as the soap ran over her face and shoulders, the gust of cold air from the curtain being moved making her shiver slightly. The goosebumps breaking out across her back were quickly smothered with Connor’s chest, though, as he pulled her against him from behind and held her close to him.

Moving her sopping hair to one side, he nipped and lapped at her neck, up to behind her ear before turning her around to claim her mouth for their first kiss. His tongue danced with hers and fought for dominance as he rotated them both to press her against the wall, one of his large hands moving to grip her thigh and hoist it up around his waist. Her still sensitive flesh trembled as he pushed his hips into the softness, her breath hitching and a pathetic keen detaching from her vocal chords at the friction.

A growl crawled out of him as he bit her bottom lip and felt her body quiver in want against him, her mouth moving to suck bruises into his chest and neck as his fingertips marked her ass and back.

“Fuck,” She moaned provocatively, the lust displayed in her eyes breathtaking. He pushed his hand between their bodies, two fingers invading the wetness that’d been lubricated by his twin. 

“Murph filled ya up nice, didn’ he, lass? Hmmm? He take good care of ya?” Connor rasped as he pumped his digits, earning him a whimper from Fionna as her eyes rolled back into her skull at his filthy words and curling fingers. He worked her over thoroughly, her pussy drenched and leaking down her thigh despite the constant rush of fresh water over her skin. He extracted his hand from between her legs when he couldn’t take the strain of his hard on anymore, maneuvering her so her foot rested on the edge of the tub, pinning her to the tile as he thrust his cock inside of her deeply. 

“Shit,” She hissed as her walls were stretched again, the rush of painful pleasure to her tender nerves making her moan and gasp and  _clench_  instantly. Her nails raked down his back, Connor groaning at the sensation of raised flesh as he rushed her with grinding hips and deep strokes. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, girl,” he rasped, the heavy friction between his cock and her walls easily making him spin out of control, his cock spasming inside her, “Cum fer me, Fionna.” 

Half a dozen pumps later, she did just that, the guttural scream hoarsening her voice as it echoed through the hollow room. He shoved his tongue down her throat as his own orgasm swept through him, his hot, sticky seed mixing with Murphy’s and leaking out of her freshly fucked pussy as he pulled away from her. Connor couldn’t help himself at the sight, his finger dipping into her where she dripped and entering his mouth, smirk playing on his lips at her surprised expression.

“We taste good together, love.”


	9. Shtupid Fuckin' Rope

“We’ve got to get a plan formulatin’ Murph, we can’t go in all half cocked and crazy eyed.” Connor scolded as he slapped his brother on the back of the head, earning him his own from his brother and a snort from Fionna, who was watching them as she sipped her coffee and brushed her hair. 

“He never listens to me, lass, ye’ll see. Little shite always has a negative attitude.” Connor complained, wagging a bitching finger at Muphy’s shaking head, “He’s gonna get me killed one day,”

“I’ll be the one to kill ya, ya retard,” Murphy promised, popping him on the back of the head before dodging his brother’s fist flying towards his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

The brother’s watched her as she crossed herself and sunk to her knees between them in the pew, her eyes closed and hands clasped around her Granda’s rosary as she whispered the Gaelic prayer. Their hearts were full at the sight of the woman they were destined for whispering to the Lord as if he were her best friend. They finished their own praise and kissed the Crucifix, lighting a candle for Doc before exiting into the morning sun.

“Walk me to school?” Fionna asked as she watched them spark up cigarettes, taking the one Murphy’d offered her gratefully as he nodded. They made their way down the streets in comfortable silence, Connor and Murphy winding one of their hands into each of her’s at the same time, bringing one of the first genuine smile’s they’d seen from her to her lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You know what we need?” Fionna asked with a slur to her voice, knocking the sixth shot of the night back as they walked through their favorite gun dealer’s arsenal. He’d been happy to see the boys after hearing the news of their return and of her grandfather’s death and had been expecting them with open arms and hearty whiskey. 

“T’is that, love?” Connor replied as he peered through the scope of an automatic assault rifle.

“Some rope.”

Murphy let out a loud, whiny groan and stomped his feet in annoyance, squinting his eyes closed and bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Connor basically dropped the weapon in his hands to snatch her up, spinning her around excitedly and suffocating her mouth with his own. 

“T’at’s it, she’s mine, Murph!” Connor exclaimed, laughing loudly as he squeezed her and spun her again, “We’re in love an’ we’re runnin’ away!” 

“Well, take your shtupid rope with ya, Tarzan and Jane.” Murphy sneered, his nose scrunching as he watched the smile spread across her face from her place in his brother’s embrace. His chest clenched at the sight, a warmth spreading over his body and into his heart. Connor saw the glint in his irises and beamed back, their bond telling him he felt it too.


	10. With or Without

“No. Doc would kick our teeth in if we let ye come wit’ us.” 

“I’ll be the one kicking your teeth in if ye don’, Connor.” She seethed back, true anger flashing through her pale blue eyes. Her head jerked owlishly to the side, causing even Connor to flinch for a moment and Murphy to bite his thumb nervously, his eyes shifting quickly between the two arguing.

“Now, lass-” Connor attempted again to calm her down. They’d gone back and forth all morning about this. Murphy and Connor’s reasoning had gone from polite insisting to putting their feet down and back again and every time the same outcome was her threatening to bite their head off. Literally.  _Bite. It. Off._  

“No, Connor. I’m coming with you. It was my Granda and my baggage. Doesn’t matter if they were trying to send you the message or not. T’is my fight just as much as it is yours.”

“I said, ‘no,’ Fionna. T’won’ allow it,” Connor insisted again, brows furrowing as he raised his voice. He looked to his brother expectantly and gestured with his hands towards her, “A lil’ help here, Murph? T’is yer wom’n too, ye know.”

Murphy’s eyes widened momentarily as he was put on the spot, straightening his posture as he removed his thumb from his mouth and cleared his throat. His gaze flicked between them again, calculating both of their reactions. By this time he’d gathered that it was a lost cause. Sighing as he scrubbed his face with his hands, he rasped in Gaelic,  _“You know she’ll just follow us anyways, brother.”_

_“We could tie her up,”_ Connor suggested, eyes flashing to her for a moment before back to Murphy, who gave him a knowing look with a raised eyebrow. Connor shrugged and raised his hands up, “ _You got any suggestions?”_

_“Let her come.”  
_

_“Are you out of your mind, you idiot?!”  
_

_“He’s right, you know,”_ She giggled to them, smirk playing on her face as she watched their expressions contort as their surprise took hold. She crossed her arms in front of her and quirked an eyebrow, a look of pure satisfaction upon her, “I’m doing this, with your help or not.”


	11. Romeo & Juliet

Romeo found himself sitting at the bar of McGinty’s, waiting to see the brothers for the first time in over 5 years. He gulped down his shot of tequilla as he heard the doors open, turning his head just in time as they rushed him. 

“Rome! T’is good ta see ya, ya dirty Messican!” Connor boomed, smile wide as he tugged on Rome’s ear as he embraced him. 

Murphy wrapped him up in his arms as well, smacking him on the back heartily before gripping the side of his neck lovingly, “Cryin’ already, Rome?”

“Suddup, I missed you guys.” Romeo huffed, wiping his watery eyes with a sniffle, “Heard you too chucklefucks already got yaselves into some trouble.”

With a clearing of her throat, Fionna diverted the three’s attetion to her, her lifted brow questioning who the man was without the need for words. 

“Aye, sorry, Lass. D’is here’s our girl, Fionna. Fionna, this is our Mexican, Romeo.” Murphy introduced, his arm wrapping around her waist as she extended her hand for Romeo to take it in his. 

“Pleasure to meet ya, Doll. I’m sorry about your pops.” Romeo said sincerly, letting go of her hand as she rounded the edge of the bar to retrieve her and the boys some whiskey and more Tequila for Rome as the twins brought him up to speed with the plan of execustion.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them were waist deep in liquor, the brothers laughing and chasing Romeo around the bar with a poolsticks and beaming smiles as Fionna sipped her whiskey from her barstool when the door burst open and shots rang out. 

Connor instantly dove over her protectively, his large frame sheilding her from the blasts as he pulled his own weapon and at the two men attempting to climb over the bartop they were behind. The bodies dropped to the ground as Connor pulled them both to their feet, finding Murphy on his knees with a gun to his head and Romeo nowhere to be seen. 

_“Give us the girl or we kill your brother.”_  The large, red-headed man demanded in Gaelic as he tightened his grip on the back of Murphy’s shirt. 

_“Go fuck yourself,_ ” Murphy rasped back, jerking in the man’s grasp.

“I wish to be fucking HER, Thank you,” The gunman sneered, leering at Fionna’s frame with a disgusting expression on his face. Fionna’s hand went to the extra gun in Connor’s waist band, but before she had a chance to pull it Romeo extracted hinmself from his hiding place behind the brute and put two bullets through his head. 

_“_ Meet Juliet, dickwads, she’d like to say hello! _”_

* * *

 

 

“We have to do this soon, amigos, as soon as those putas find out about their man, they’ll be so many leprechauns up in this bitch it’ll look like the Lucky Charms factory exploaded.” Romeo urged, tapping his finger down on the table top while looking between the two men and Fionna. Everyone nodded in agreement, the need to get this over with as fast as possible a shared knowledge amongst them. 

“T’morrow, then.” Murphy rasped, swallowing his last bit of liquor before clearing his throat, “We get this done t’morrow and get the ‘ell outta here.” 

* * *

 


	12. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some big ol' smut. Double the MacManus.

Fionna felt...warm. Her breathing was labored, all her nerve endings on fire as she had two sets of hands caressing and loving her. Connor’s hands were massaging her thighs while Murphy praised her breasts and chest, fingertips curling into her hair, making her writhe and whimper. She felt engulfed. Complete.  _Home._

 _“_ F-F-Fuck, Connor-” She gasped against Murphy’s mouth, feeling the man’s tongue swirl itself through her folds and lap at the heat of her clit. Murphy swallowed her noises hungrily, his aching cock throbbing between her nimble fingers as she stroked him. Connor continued to devour her whole, groaning against the heady scent and delicious fluid flooding his senses. His fingers entered her as his tongue found a rhythm, her tight walls sucking him in and constricting fromt he pleasure. Her grip around Murphy faltered as her eyes rolled back into her head after a particularly lengthy lick, the brother between her legs giving no room for attention to be anywhere else besides his ministrations. 

“She’s gonna cum soon, Connor, I see it in ‘er eye.” Murphy smirked as he nibbled on her earlobe at the same time his brother plunged another finger inside her slickness, choking a loud whimper from her throat that had both of their dicks as hard as they could get. 

“D’a’s it, girl. Le’ me taste ya.” Connor growled from between her thighs, his teeth grazing over her swelling clit as he continued to work her with his fingers, curling the tips in just the right place to seek out the desperate spot inside her. Arching her body off the mattress and into Murphy’s chest, her first orgasm shook through her as a hoarse, raspy whine made its way past her lips. Connor fed from her like her fluids would be the last source of nutrition he ever had, sucking and taking everything she had for him.  Once her shivering subsided, Connor crawled up her body to join Murphy in attacking her breasts and neck with lavish kisses and licks. 

Fionna maneuvered her body around the boys as Murphy slotted himself between her spread legs, her mouth moving to engulf Connor’s cock into her throat as Murphy dragged the head of his dick through her dripping folds, teasing her over stimulated nerves before pushing into her. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” Connor growled, his hand diving into her dark tresses as she slid her tongue over the veiny ridges, her own moans from his brother’s movements vibrating through his core.

Murphy let out a loud grunt as pinned her legs open by the backs of her knees. He sunk all the way inside her, her walls flexing and tightening around his girth as she adjusted to his size. Connor seized the opportunity when her mouth went slack around him to thrust his hips towards her face, a gargle of satisfactory choking emanating from her throat. 

“Fuck, lass, yess,” Connor hissed as she continued her laving, looking up to him with innocent eyes full of lust and need. 

She moaned again around his cock as Murphy continued to plunge into her, the snap of his hips pushing Connor further down her throat and bringing tears to her eyes. The drag of his dick inside her was quickly spiraling her into another release, her muscles contracting and spasming around him as her body began to shudder. 

“Give it ta me, girl, I feel ya,” Murphy demanded as the coil in his own belly tightened, his need for release just as predominate as her’s. He looked up from watching him slide inside her to find his brother just as lost in pleasure as they were. 

With a keening wail, her body jerked and flooded Murphy with her orgasm, shoving him off his own cliff and milking him dry at the same time that Connor heaved one final thrust into her mouth before spilling himself down her throat. She choked on his thickness a final time before both men pulled themselves from her body, earning them both a deep whine from her at the loss. The brother’s collapsed beside of her on her bed, their body’s glistening with sweat as they slowed their breathing and regained their composure. 

Panting, still trying to catch her breath, Fionna rasped with a giggle, “Never done that before.” 

The brothers let out their own unisoned chuckle before Connor rolled to his side to gaze at her, “Well we got pleeeenty o’ time ta practice, aye, Murph?”


	13. Protected

“Ye sure ye alright, love? Ye been t’rowing up quite t’a bit.” Connor asked, concern caking his tone as he helped her from the bathroom floor.

“M’fine, Connor. Le’s go,” She answered, wiping her mouth before brushing her teetha gain. Murphy helped her with her coat and they left the apartment, headed towards the Cathedral.

 

* * *

 

 

It’d taken them three months to gather all th e information they needed and formulate a fool-proof plan. They would hit the warehouse while the main supplier, Callum, was in a meeting with his dealers. Romeo’s connections helped them obtain the times and date, Fionna knowing who to look for due to her past of dealing with them. The brother’s watched her calculate every possibility needed, every outcome though of and planned. 

“Now d’as how you fomulate a scenario, bro’ter, ye should take some notes.” Murphy had teased, earning him a smack to the head from connor and a kiss on the cheat from Fionna. 

“Fuck ye both,” Connor snarked,squinting his eyes sarcastically, “She agreed wit’ me on the rope.”

 

* * *

 

 

The brother’s instantly knew what was going on with Fionna the moment she didn’t accept the shot of strong whiskey from them two nights before they were supposed to make their move. They had a silent conversation with each other over her head that wasn’t hidden from her and Murphy proceeded to attempt to figure out a way to stop her from going with them.

“It’s not happening, Murphy, I don’ care what you say.” 

“D’as our fuckin’ child ya got in ya, Fionna, Did ye t’ink about that?”  Murphy challenged, brows furrowed as he gripped her biceps, “Ye need to be protected.”

“Me or  _our child_  won’t be safe until this bastard’s dead. Simple as that. I’m going.”

“Oh, Jesus fuckin’ Christ, woman, listen to yerself!”

“Lord’s fuckin’ name, Murphy MacManus, cross your fuckin’ self!” She scolded, pointing at him with an accusing finger. 

“Mother Mary Full of Grace,” He replied, crossing himself with rolling eyes as he gestured to his brother, “Ya gonna say anyt’ing to ya woman, bro’ter?”

Connor sighed, remembering last argument he’d attempted to have with her on the subject, “Ye know, they say ye can rage war t’rough the sec’nd trimester.”

“Are ye fuckin’ kiddin’ me?!” Murphy boomed, throwing his hands up in defeat as he shook his head and scrubbed his face before pointing to his brother, “If anyt’ing happens ta her, I’m killin’ ya.”


	14. Rage War (Finale)

_“Mother Mary, full of Grace, protect me on this day. Protect this child you have so lovingly filled my womb. Keep its fathers in your heart and keep them safe as we do Our Lord’s bidding. In your Holy Son’s name, I pray, Amen”_

She recited the words in Gaelic and in Latin, crossing herself before kissing the concrete cloth. She rose from her place to light a candle for her grandfather before turning around to see the brother’s finishing up their own prayers and kissing the feet of Christ as she had done with the Virgin. Romeo kneeled off to the side as he finished his own, crossing himself and rising once completed. 

“Does he do that a lot?” Fionna asked, quirking an eyebrow and pointing at the Hispanic man attempting to slyly wipe his tears without being noticed. Connor and Murphy burst into laughter, Murphy doubling over and having to hold himself up by his brother’s shoulder.

“If we weren’t in a church...”Romeo warned, shaking his head with crazy eyes, holding his fist up in gesture towards the boys before turning to Fionna and pointing to her, “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Since when?” Connor bellowed, wiping his eyes while still chuckling.

“There’s two a’ ya!” Romeo complained in explanation, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Ya know what? Never mind, I got you, girl. You’ll see.”

“Are we ready?” Murphy asked, looking nervously to her stomach while biting his thumb.

“Nervous?” Connor asked Fionna as they made their way to the exit, .

“Not even a little bit. Let’s Rage War.” She smiled, pulling the door open.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Callem McCloud was gunned down yesterday with 9 other high-ranking drug slingers in the Irish Mafia. All ten bodies were adorned with crossed arms and pennies in the eyes, McCloud’s body found with two gunshot wounds to the back of the head, a signeture signifying the second return of the MacManus brothers, also knows as The Saints, to their lives of vigilantism. A nation wide man-hunt has been issued for the brothers as well as anyone that they may be assosiating with. We will have more updates as we gather information.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shit was not goign according to plan. 

“Fionna! Fionna, look at me, girl, look at me.” Romeo begged, brushing her hair out of her face as he tried to shake her awake. She’d just taken the blunt end of a pistol to the back of her head that instantly knocked her out cold, “Fuck, man, they’re gonna kill me if ya don’t wake up.”

The sigh of releif that left Romeo when he saw her scrunch her brows and come to was indescribable. He lifted her head up to cradle it in his hand as she moved to sit up, her hand rubbing the wound on the back of her skull.

“Fuck, that hurt.” She grunted, looking around for a moment to get her bearings, “You kill that fucker?”

“Shot him dead, girl, le’s get the fuck outta here.” He affirmed as he drug her to her feet and towards the door, checking the hallway before exiting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Yer girl’s fuckin’ dead, ye bastards. Me men killed her dead. Seen it with my own eyes.” Callem lied with a swarmy smile, standing in front of the brothers who were on their knees with firearms trained at their heads, “She screamed, boyos, boyyyy did tha lass scream.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ya,” Murphy spat, blood spraying from his lips to the man’s leather boots. 

“Don’t look like ye in the position ta be makin’ threats there, boyo.” Callem tisked, his eyes shining brightly as he chuckled, “Tell me, boys, do ya fuck ‘er at the same time, or take turns?”

“Depends on the mood I’m in,” Fionna snarked, revealing her position as she placed the cold iron of her pistol against the man’s head. Another chuckle left Callem as two shots rang from Juliet, Romeo killing the two men with guns trained on the brothers with no hesitation.

“Ye’ve gotten good at d’at, Rome.” Connor commended as he stood, helping his brother out of the binds that had held their hands together. 

“Aye, perfect timin’.” Murphy added before both brother’s drew their own guns and spun Callem around to look Fionna in the eye.

“Should have killed me when you had the chance,” She snarked, patting the man on the cheek before stepping out of the range of the exiting bullets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee._   
_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, so our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands._   
_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be._   
_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili,_   
_Spiritus Sancti."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ye alright, lass? He didn’ touch ye?” Connor urged, brushing her hair out of her face again before smothering her in his arms the moment they were able to get into the car that Smecker had had waiting for them.

Murphy pulled her from his brother to tangle her in his own embrace, rasping into her hair, “T’ought we lost ye.”

“Gonna take more than a bump on me head to put me down, boys. Plus, Romeo was there to save me.” She smiled, looking to Rome who was wiping his eyes again as he started the engine.

“Got blood in my eye ‘er somethin’, man. Lea’ me alone.”

“No’ting coulda happened to tha babe, right?” Connor asked, concern filling his voice as he placed both of his hands on her stomach.

“We’re fine, Connor, we’re fine.” She promised, smiling up at him with her own sigh of relief, her hand cupping his neck before kissing him gently on the lips.

Murphy returned his arms around her body as they separated, his head dipping into her shoulder as he caressed her belly as well, “Thank ya, Lord.” 


	15. Home (Epilogue)

“Annabelle! I tol’ you not to give Cybial anymore fuckin’ candy! He’s bouncin’ off the fuckin’ walls as it is!”

“Don’ you take d’at tone with me, Fionna MacManus,” Annabelle MacManus retorted hotly, pointing at her daughter-in-law with the wooden spoon she was using to stir the stew, “I’ll give me boys all the sweeties I wanna!”

“You're not the one who’s gotta deal with them later! Boys! Get off tha fuckin’ couch like that!” Fionna screeched, her hands digging into her hair to pull it out by the root. 

“Jesus Fuckin’ Christ, what’s goin’ on in here?” Murphy asked in confusion as him and Connor walked through the door of the small Irish house to find Fiona yanking up one of his sons by his arm while gripping the other one by the back of his shirt.

“Lord’s fuckin’ name!” Fionna and Annabelle shouted in unison, earning them both a rolling of eyes before he crossed himself in apology. 

“Come get yer fuckin’ kids, you bastards!” Fionna fumed, slinging little Noah in his direction by his collar, “Your damn mother has them all cracked out on sugar!”

“Oh, come on, lass, let the boys ‘ave some fun.” Connor giggled as he snatched his child up in his arms, “D’ey’re jus’ playin’.”

“’Jus’ playin’.’“ She repeated, deepening her voice to mock him, “Jus’ fuckin’ playin’, Connor? Las’ time you and your brother were ‘jus’ playin’,’ Murphy broke his big toe and you cracked a rib! No!”

“Jus’ like d’eir da’s, lass, I keep tellin’ ye,” Annebelle added, earning her narrowed eyes from Fionna followed by the middle finger.

“Cybial hit me in the head with a rock, daddy.” Noah complained, wiping his snotty, dirt covered nose on Connor’s shirt.

“Your mother told ‘em the story of Cain and Abel today, and they’ve been fightin’ ever since!” Fionna complained in explanation, shoving Cybial down on the couch to check his face for marks from his brother as Murphy made his way to sit beside them.

“The boys need to learn their bible stories, Lass,” Murphy chuckled, dodging a slap from his wife before grabbing her wrist and pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Gross!” their sons whined simultaneously as Connor plopped Noah down in Fionna’s lap as she pulled away from Murphy. He took his own kiss before ruffling Cybial’s hair and joining his mother in the kitchen to help her with dinner.

And by helping her with dinner he meant helping himself to a drink of her whiskey she kept beside the stove.

 

* * *

 

Fionna sat on the swing on the front porch, sipping a warm mug of tea as she looked out over the rolling hills of Ireland. She watched her boys play in the yard, chasing each other around with sticks as they pretended to sword fight. She turned her head at the sound of the door opening, smiling brightly as Connor and Murphy made their way to join her. They sat on either side of her, each wrapping their arms around her frame and kissing her cheeks at the same time. She stretched her legs out over Murphy’s lap and rested her temple on Connor’s shoulder with a relaxed sigh, her eyes returning to her children. 

There was a peace about them that they’d been aching for for a long time without even their knowledge, one that they found within each other and each other alone.

The feeling of actually being  _Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope I did the brothers justice :) Please be sure to check out my other one shots and works in progress on my tumblr :)


End file.
